Vicious
by Chanyulll1011
Summary: Tangguh. Kasar. Kejam. Kuat. Namun begitu rapuh dan penuh luka yang ia tutup dengan sempurna. Seolah tak membiarkan siapapun masuk dalam hidupnya. Membangun dinding kokoh di setiap sisi hatinya. Walau ia tau, ia akan semakin hancur. BL. KOOKV. Top!Kook Bott!Tae


"Yak! Sudah berapa kali Tae? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menemukanmu dengan lebam-lebam sebanyak ini. Dan pada akhirnya, kau berakhir di ruangan putih ini Kim Taehyung." Lelaki itu mendengus dan menatap tajam lelaki manis penuh lebam di depannya.

"Haha hyung.. Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Bola matamu bisa keluar nanti." Ucap lelaki bernama Taehyung itu diselingi tawa jenakanya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kali ini?"

"Hanya bersenang-senang. Seperti biasa. Kau tau itu Hoseok hyung." Taehyung menatap lelaki bernama Hoseok itu tersenyum samar.

"Lagi-lagi kau bilang bersenang-senang. Beginikah caramu bersenang-senang? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu Tae."

"Kalau begitu, tak perlu mengerti." Taehyung menjawabnya ringan.

"Kapan kau berubah Tae? File kepolisian disini sudah penuh dengan kasus 'bersenang-senang' mu itu." Ucap Hoseok mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, tutup mata kalian. Tak usah pedulikan aku. Mudah kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kim Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan senyuman menyebalkan itu. Begitu angkuh tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Ia sungguh memudahkan segalanya dengan ucapan ringannya itu. Sungguh, Hoseok ingin sekali mengikat lelaki manis di depannya ini di dalam sel agar tak berulah kembali.

"Kim Taehyung."

Suara itu. Ringan namun tegas. Tak terbantahkan. Taehyung seketika membeku mendengarnya. Mulutnya bisu seakan terkunci oleh suara itu. Jeon Jungkook. Ia kembali merilekskan seluruh badannya yang sempat membeku hanya karena suara berat itu. Seketika seringai kecil kembali muncul di bibir tipisnya.

Mata mereka bersibobok. Antara mata coklat mahoni yang begitu indah berkilau ditambah tatapannya yang terlihat angkuh. Bahkan terlalu angkuh untuk pemuda manis seperti Kim Taehyung. Mata itu bersitatap dengan mata hitam legam Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam. Taehyung balas menatapnya. Seringaian kecil itu semakin melebar kala Jungkook mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya, Inspektur Jeon?" Taehyung bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa takut membalas tatapan tajam mata hitam legam itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Aku sudah terlalu bosan melihatmu Kim Taehyung." Bohong. Sungguh. Itu kebohongan besar yang diucapkan oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sejak kapan ia bosan melihat pemuda manis itu?

"Itu menyakitkan Inspektur Jeon. Bukankah kau merindukanku? Makanya aku kembali." Tatapannya menatap Jungkook menantang. Tidak takut sedikit pun. Walau ia tau, bertemu Jungkook adalah bahaya besar. Ia tau itu. Bahkan sangat mengetahuinya.

Jungkook menatapnya tajam. Taehyung balik menatapnya tajam. Taehyung tau, bahwa sebentar lagi, Jungkook akan segera melakukan sesuatu. Yang ia tau pasti, itu masalah besar baginya.

"Kau. Kim Taehyung. Ikut aku sekarang." Ucapan itu lugas, tak terbantahkan.

"Dan Hoseok-hyung, tolong bawa dia ke ruanganku. Jangan sampai dia kabur. Jangan membuka borgol itu." Raut wajah itu tetap datar namun ada setitik kemarahan yang terlihat jelas pada matanya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Kembali menghirup aroma ruangan Jeon Jungkook yang maskulin. Terasa menenangkan namun membuatnya sedikit getir. Ia hafal. Sudah sangat menghafal segala letak setiap benda ruangan ini. Seperti apa aroma ruangan ini. Dekorasi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Semua sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Dengan borgol besi yang masih terkunci pada kedua tangannya. Menatap Jungkook yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi besar di hadapannya. Kedua kelapak tangan itu menyatu. Perlahan mengepal kuat sampai buku jari-jarinya memutih sesaat Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan wajah penuh lebam yang tak terhitung itu.

"Apa lagi yang sekarang kau lakukan, hmm?" Jungkook mulai berucap berusaha setenang mungkin.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau? Kau yang paling mengetahuiku Inspektur." Ia menjawab ringan tanpa tau Jungkook menggeram tertahan karena ucapan Taehyung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Berhenti." Ucap Jungkook tegas.

"Apa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook bertanya.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri Kim Taehyung!" Ucap Jungkook hampir menjerit.

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook lamat-lamat. Rahangnya yang tegas kian mengeras mengisyaratkan bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku hanya bermain. Mencari kesenangan dengan caraku. Aku tidak melukai diri kok, Inspektur Jeon. Kau tenang saja. Hukum saja aku. Seberat mungkin kalau bisa?"

Ucapannya begitu tenang membuat Jungkook semakin emosi.

"Ah! Atau mungkin kau bosan melihatku dan ingin menyiksaku hingga aku mati? Silahkan inspektur, hukum aku sesukamu. Aku sudah bersenang-senang selama ini. Bisa dibilang aku sudah puas dengan hidupku. Jadi, tak ada masalah jika aku mati. Iya kan? Ditambah lagi, aku mati oleh inspektur Jeon yang di kagumi hampir seluruh orang di Seoul." Taehyung berucap panjang lebar dan setelahnya tertawa keras. Itu adalah ungkapan kata yang panjang menurutnya. Dan setengahnya adalah benar dan setengahnya lagi sangat diluar apa yang ia rasakan.

Salah jika ia sudah puas dengan hidupnya. Siapa yang puas hidup dalam jeratan manis namun menyiksa ini? Jeratan yang semakin lama mengikat dirinya. Membiarkannya sesak menahan segala penderitaan sendiri. Dan ucapannya benar ketika ia bilang bahwa ia siap mati. Sebenarnya dibilang siap juga tidak. Tapi, hidup yang memaksanya ingin segera merasakan kematian.

 _A/N:_

 _Ini sebenernya ff pertama aku. Thanks banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca ff gaje ini. Jangan lupa komen ya. Komen ataupun kritik kalian ngebantu aku banget buat bikin cerita ini jadi lebih baik lagi. Dan mohon maaf, cerita ini kayaknya akan slow update banget. Sekali lagi makasih readers semuaaa_


End file.
